The AST/ALT ratio is the ratio between the concentrations of the enzymes aspartate transaminase (AST) and alanine transaminase (ALT). Generally, AST and ALT relate to the health of an individual's liver. These enzymes are found in the blood of individuals. If the AST measurement is lower than the ALT measurement, it is generally suggestive of some sort of liver disease, especially those caused by alcohol. Hepatitis C or other liver diseases may also result in an imbalance in the levels of AST and ALT. It is desirable to have a point-of-care test to test for these analytes.